


Wishing You Were Here

by QueenCommander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Thulazweek2017, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: Please let me know if you find any spelling errors! I was quite tired when I wrote this...





	Wishing You Were Here

Ulaz sat alone at the control center of his small hideaway. It had already been a few months and Shiro had yet to arrive. Did he not find the coordinates? Did he decide not too come? Or had that blast kill him? The blast did have enough force that if Shiro had landed incorrectly, he could have been killed.  
  
Ulaz sighed softly and looked down at the silver band on his wrist. He smiled softly as memories flooded into his mind. Ones of Thace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulaz ran fingers through what little he hadn't-or rather Thace hadn't-shaven off. He was nervous, and he had every right to be. Today would be the day that he would confess. He had too. There was no other way and the anxiety of not knowing was slowly eating away at Ulaz.

Ulaz took a deep breath and reached to knock on the door, but instead connected his knuckles with Thace's skull, who had just opened the door to leave.

"Ow!" Thace held a hand to place of impact. "Geez, I knew you hated surprises but that was just uncalled for."

"Thace! My, my apologies. I did not intend to harm you. I simply-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Whoa. Calm down Ulaz. You're talking like your dad again _and_ you're rambling. And as cute as that is, you have to relax."

Ulaz looked a little surprised and embarrassed. "Right, sorry, I- Wait, did you just call me cute?"

Thace was a little taken off guard, which was rare. "No, well, yes. You're rambling, not, uh, you. Anyway! What brings you over here? You never come to my room unless you need something."

"Oh! Yes, that..." Ulaz began to fidget with some of his fingers, an old nervous habit of his. "I... I came to ask if you'd let me court you." Ulaz glanced at Thace to gauge his reaction, only to see the other simply gawking at him. "Is something the matter Thace?"

"You... You want to court with me. Me?" Thace almost seemed baffled.

"Yes."

"Well that was blunt." Thace then let out a puff of air, as if he had been holding it in the entire time. "I actually thought that I was the last one on your list, if you even had one. Guess I was wrong."

"Is that a no?" Ulaz asked.

"What? No no no no no no. That's not what I said." Thace smiled up at him. "I'd actually love to court you."

Ulaz began to smile. "Really?"

"Yes." Thace told Ulaz as he reached up to give a gentle kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thace held his arm up to look at the new silver band tied to his wrist as he laid across Ulaz's lap in their new shared room.

"I think it looks good on me. Really shows off my muscle," Thace said as he flexed his wrist around.

Ulaz chuckled softly. "Thace, you don't have much to brag about. You may have something there, but it doesn't mean that you're strong."

"Oh yeah? I bet I could lift you in my arms for a whole minute."

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try."

Thace hopped up out of his spot and stood in front of Ulaz. "Come on then. I'll prove it here and now."

Ulaz laughed at this. "Alright. Pick me up then. I won't resist."

Thace grinned and got his arms positioned to pick up Ulaz. He began to lift, but Ulaz was much heavier than he expected.

"Wow, look at that. Several inches off the couch. Well done." Ulaz looked at Thace's struggling face. "You can put me down."

Thace gladly set Ulaz down. "Okay, it's not as easy as it looks. I'd actually like to see you try and pick me up."

"If you say so." Ulaz stood to his own feet, easily sweeping Thace off of his in the process.

Thace was of course taken by surprise. "Oh sweet- How!? That's not fair!"

Ulaz laughed. "Just admit it Thace. The medic is stronger than the warrior."

Thace crossed his arms in a pout.

Ulaz smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Thace's lips before setting him down. "I love you."

Thace sighed, unable to stay mad. "I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulaz looked up as he was warned about an approaching ship. Finally, this had to be Shiro arriving. Soon he would have The Champion's help in taking down the empire and then he would have back his Thace.

_I'm coming back for you Thace_ , Ulaz thought to himself. _No matter what happens._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any spelling errors! I was quite tired when I wrote this...


End file.
